Options
This page gives you a quick overview over the effects of each setting that you can change in the options menu. Gameplay *'Combat Text' :: If enabled, numbers are shown above the enemies that indicate how much damage your weapons did. *'Lifebars' :: If enabled, a bar is shown above each enemy, indicating the percentage of health remaining for that enemy. As an enemy is damaged, the bar shortens and changes colour. *'Visualize Range' :: If enabled, the range of a tower is projected as an orange circle on the map when you aim at it. *'HUD Arrows' :: If enabled, players get little colored arrows in the overmap. *'Enemy Path' :: If enabled, the (shortest) path of the enemy spawn to the core is shown during the build phase as orange dashed line between each waypoint in the maze. *'Field of View' :: Defines what angle you can perceive with your vision in-game. The lower this value, the less you can see at once but the view is more zoomed in. Higher values let you see more of your surroundings at a time but result in a fish eye-like perspective. *'Head Bobbing' :: If enabled, the camera will move slightly up and down and from one side to the other as you walk. *'Language' :: The language that is used for all text in menus and in game. For some languages does this also cause the text-to-speech voice to pronounce the chat in the selected language, if the voice (Microsoft Sam) supports that language. Graphics *'Resolution' :: The resolution at which the game is rendered. *'Fullscreen' :: If disabled, the game is run in windowed mode. *'Ragdoll Details' :: How many active ragdolls (bodies of dead enemies) can exist at a time before disappearing and how accurate their physics are. *'Gibs Details' :: How many gibs (fleshy chunks produced by killing enemies with a high-damage weapon) can exist at a time. *'Texture Details' :: The resolution of textures used on objects in game. Lower values result in a less detailed and muddier look of the game but require less VRAM. *'V-Sync' :: If enabled, the frame rate is capped at the refresh rate of your monitor to prevent visual artifact seams. *'Shadows' :: If disabled, characters (enemies and other players in multiplayer) won't cast a shadow. Lightmapped shadows of the level geometry and dynamic shadows of the towers are not affected by this. *'Ambient Occlusion' :: If enabled, a post-processing effect is used to make corners darker where geometry overlaps in order to simulate indirect lighting. *'Bloom' :: If enabled, lights and glowing objects will outshine into surround objects like an aura and will look more intense in general. *'Depth of Field' :: If enabled, objects after a certain distance get blurred to simulate a focusing effect of the eye. *'Distortion' :: If enabled, some materials like glass or the railgun beams are not just translucent but distort their background a bit. *'Dynamic Light' :: If enabled, things like gunfire actually light the surrounding world and are not just a plain texture effect. *'Fog Volumes' :: <--- Obviously it has to do with the fog, but I never noticed a difference between having it enabled or not. ---> *'God Rays' :: If enabled, visual rays of light are cast where a light source in your view is close to occluding geometry. Sound *'Master Volume' :: This slider scales the general volume of everything in the game equally. *'Special Effects' :: Volume of gunfire effects and the like. *'Ambient' :: Volume of sound sources in the maps, like birds, waterfalls, etc. *'Voice' :: Volume of the Text to Speech voice. *'Music' :: Volume of the background music. *'Text to Speech' :: If enabled, everything that is entered in chat will be read out by a computer voice.